titan_thronefandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance Buildings
Your Alliance Buildings help stake out your alliance territory and grant special buffs to your alliance. But what exactly do all the different buildings do? How can you make them stronger? Alliance Castle This is your main building. You must build it before any other buildings. All territory must remain contiguously connected with it to remain active. Only the Alliance Leader can build the Alliance Castle. It costs 2000 Alliance Points to build, and Alliance Castle Technology must be Level 1. War Temple The War Temple controls your alliance's buff-related Alliance Skills. The more War Temples you build, the more buffs you can cast and the more powerful their effects. The Alliance Leader or Deputies can build new War Temples. Each one costs 1000 Alliance Points per level (example: your 3rd one will cost 3000 Alliance Points and bring you to Level 3). Elf Tree The Elf Tree controls your alliance's debuff-related Alliance Skills. The more Elf Trees you build, the more debuffs you can cast and the more powerful their effects. The Alliance Leader or Deputies can build new Elf Trees. Each one costs 1000 Alliance Points per level (example: your 3rd one will cost 3000 Alliance Points and bring you to Level 3). Wisdom Tower Your Wisdom Tower controls your Alliance Technology. The more your build, higher your max Alliance Technology limit, and the more technologies you will be able to research. The Alliance Leader or Deputies can build new Wisdom Towers. Each one costs 1000 Alliance Points per level (example: your 3rd one will cost 3000 Alliance Points and bring you to Level 3). Dwarf Mine Every lord in the alliance can send one army at a time to the Dwarf Mine to mine Gold for a total of 8 hours a day. Since the Gold Mine cannot be Attacked or Scouted by enemies, it functions as a place to hide troops when you're offline. The Alliance Leader or Deputies can build the Dwarf Mine after your alliance's Total Technology Level reaches Level 8. It costs 8000 Alliance Points to build. You can only build one Dwarf Mine, and it can't be leveled up. Alliance Wonders There are 5 possible Alliance Wonders. Only 1 of each Wonder can exist in each Realm at a time, so if you want to build the same Wonder as another alliance, you will need to finish before them or destroy theirs. You unlock Alliance Wonders by getting their Blueprints. Blueprints can be won through Alliance Events like the Alliance Donations event. However, you cannot target the Blueprint for a specific Wonder. The Blueprint you get is generally random. Dimensional Portal The Dimensional portal allows players to raid another dimension once a day for rewards. There is no Rally option, so to attack with allies you will need to coordinate your march times so you arrive at the Portal at roughly the same time. There are 20 possible waves to fight through at the portal. Upgrading Alliance Buildings You can Level Up your Alliance Castle, War Temple, Elf Tree, and Wisdom Tower. Your Alliance Castle can be leveled up directly by donating to Alliance Castle technology. Your other buildings' levels are determined by how many of that building you have. For example, if you build 2 Wisdom Towers, your Wisdom Tower Level will be 2. If one is destroyed, your Wisdom Tower Level will drop back down to 1 until you can rebuild the 2nd. The limit of each building is controlled by your Castle Level. (For example, you must first upgrade Castle Level to 2 before you can build 2 Wisdom Towers.) What other questions do you have about Alliance Buildings? Let us know in the comments!